Blood and Tears
by JesusWolf
Summary: Kaoru is found with tears in her eyes and blood on her hands. Can Kenshin find out what's wrong and heal her wounds?
1. Secrets

I don't own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin...blah...blah...

Blood and Tears - by JesusWolf

Chapter 1 - Secrets

Someone banged on the door of the Kamiya Dojo and Sanosuke approached. He opened the door and Kaoru fell to her knees in front of him. Her kimono was torn and slightly loose and her long raven hair was streaming down her back and shoulders. "Kenshin!" she breathed between tears. "What's wrong little missy?"

Kenshin heard the commotion from the kitchen and rushed to the scene. His eyes widened at the sight of Kaoru on her knees in tears. "Miss Kaoru!" (Kaoru - Dono in Japanese)

He rushed to her side and kneeled beside her. "What's wrong Miss Kaoru? What happened?"

'Kenshin...I can't tell you...you'll...you'll turn...Battousai...'

He gently shook her, "Miss Kaoru, please tell me, did someone hurt you?" She tried to stop crying but her sobs only increased. Kenshin saw that her right shoulder was cut and blood stained her kimono.

Sanosuke stood there not knowing what to do.

"You're shoulder's cut...a knife?" He had to know what happened. She brought her hands, which were crossed over her shoulders, down in front of her face. Blood. But this blood was not her own. Her hands were stained with the blood of a man.

Her eyes grew dim and she weakened. "Ken...shin..." He leaned over to catch her as she fell in his arms. 'Her innocent hands are stained with blood...'

Her eyes opened to Kenshin sitting in front of her. She slowly sat up on her futon and stared at him for a while with dull melancholy eyes. Her right shoulder was bandaged. She looked down at her hands, no longer stained. The blood wasn't there but she still saw it.

"Kenshin...I can't...tell you..." She never wanted to see the Battousai again, she only wanted to see Kenshin.

He moved closer to her and laid his hand gently on her arm. "Miss Kaoru, it will do no good to keep this inside of you, it will only cause more pain." 'Pain...so much pain...I'm used to it by now...'

"Miss Kaoru, please tell me." He brought her chin up so that she could see his soft violet eyes pleading for her to speak."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

More soon - please read and review. :) -JesusWolf


	2. Her Past

M3 n0t 0wn K3nsh1n. ThnX 4 r3v13w5! –lol!

Kaoru stared into the eyes of Kenshin, her lover. His eyes were a soft violet and his long red hair trailed down his face. He was pleading to know the pain that Kaoru was in and would try in any way to help her.

Kaoru looked down again and wiped the tear on her cheek. She took in a long shaky breath and began her story.

"When I was little a kid my friend, a few years older than me, and I played together. One day we were alone riding our bicycles through the streets. He said that he knew a really nice spot in this alley and I followed him, I was expecting a clubhouse or something, trusting that he would not lead me astray.

"When we were in the alley and far from the streets he let me walk in front of him. I continued walking and...the next thing I knew...he had pushed me against the wall and......he tried to....take my clothes off....."

Her breathing increased as a few uncontrollable tears fell to the floor, but she continued.

"I ran and stayed away from him, I never saw him again except for now.......I forgot to get the tofu earlier today so I had to hurry and get it. When I was coming back I...saw him.....he grabbed me and slammed me against a tree and.....and..........I tried to get away and he took out a knife. Someone saw him and called out, and as soon as he was distracted I turned the knife on him. On a reflex he pushed his body towards mine and the knife cut into his lower chest."

Kaoru looked at the floor and closed her eyes as more silver tears fell on her kimono. "I...I trusted him, Kenshin..."

Kenshin couldn't believe what he just heard! Someone would dare hurt his beautiful Kaoru in such a way!

He broke from his thoughts when he heard another loud sob from Kaoru. He put his arms around her and gently pulled her to his chest, where she rested her head and let the tears flow freely. "Kenshin! Kenshin..."

She buried her head into his gi and tried to disappear into Kenshin's warmth. He was her comfort.

He embraced her lovingly and tried to offer any security that he could. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kaoru."

Her sobs stopped suddenly and she pulled away from him. "Kenshin! Kenshin, you can't go after him! I'll be fine! Please, don't let Battousai come out! I don't want revenge!"

"But he could come after you Miss Kaoru, I can't let you get hurt again."

She brought her eyes up to his and misty blue eyes met those of amber. "Kenshin!" tears fell uncontrollably and she started breathing harder and harder, almost hyperventilating. Her whole face was wet with tears, as was some of her kimono, and Kenshin's.

"No Battousai, No Battousai! No! NO!"

She ran out of her room and stumbled down the hallway and into the bathroom. Kenshin chased after her but she closed the door in his face.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt! I just want Kenshin!"

'What happened.....why am I in the bathroom....Kenshin.....Battousai....blood.....my hands with his blood....I could have killed him....what happened to him.....he's going to come after me....I'm so confused! Kenshin...........Kenshin help me....'

Kaoru awoke to Yahiko banging on the door.

"Come on ugly I gotta use the bathroom!"

Kaoru slowly stood up and opened the door. She passed Yahiko without looking at him and went straight to her room.

'Kenshin....'

More later! Thanx for the reviews! :-)


End file.
